vlr0fandomcom-20200213-history
Story: After Treatment Center
After treatment center As Sigma and Clover leave the center, the announcer calls out that an AB gate has been opened.? Both are surprised that someone has started the AB game so early.? Sigma is about to leave when Clover points out that the screen on the Treatment Pod has changed.? It lists "recent operational records": : treating: 1 patient : - 1 subject released : - 1 subject successfully restored : - Cold Sleep mode disengaged - beginning restoration of 1 subject : prior records have been erased - authorization: admin) All of the other pods are the same: about 8 hours ago, three people were released from cold sleep in the pods!? This means that some of the people playing the game could have been captured much earlier and carried into the AB rooms.? There is no clue as to who the three "pod" people are.? Clover points out it's suspicious that the old records were erased, and Sigma goes further: why would anyone write a log based on an amount of time into the past?? Why not just write the time at which the entry was logged?? Sigma thinks that perhaps Zero doesn't want them to know the actual time.? It also seems that the display of these records activated as soon as they opened the exit door, meaning that Zero probably wanted them to see the records, but he also deleted them.? Clover thinks the whole thing could be fake, but Sigma thinks this doesn't make sense.? Clover says it would be a good idea to ask the rest of the group, so they head to the Warehouse. Sigma and Clover find there's a second Warehouse on the lower floor, Warehouse B.? It has'' three doors in it, like Warehouse A, but all three of them are ''white.? Sigma thinks that these are the doors for the third round of the Game.? Clover says they won't need to worry about that; since they're both on 6 BP and Quark is sure to ally, they can pick Betray and escape.? Sigma is shocked that Clover would suggest this, while Clover is shocked that Sigma was thinking of doing anything else - he has no idea there will even be another round, since there are two other groups on 6 BP. Sigma explains that there must be another round: Phi and Luna are playing against Tenmyouji.? Betraying him would mean his death, so it's unlikely they'll choose it.? Ditto for Dio: he's playing against a pair that includes Alice, so he'll risk killing Alice if he betrays.? Clover points out that Alice will likely choose Betray, to save herself from death, but that if Dio then allies then K will have 9 BP.? Sigma suggests that K might not open the number 9 door, but he's not quite sure.? The two of them head back to Warehouse A. Alice is relieved to see Clover is back, saying that they're the last ones to arrive. Tenmyouji immediately wants to know where Quark is.? Sigma explains about the treatment pods.? Tenmyouji asks Clover to take him to the Treatment Center so he can see Quark, and Clover leaves with him.? Sigma immediately demands that the group explain why they opened the AB doors before he had gotten back.? Phi points out that only one of the AB doors is open, not all of them, so only one person opened a door.? Dio admits it was him, and says it doesn't matter, because Sigma and Clover would just default to Ally.? Sigma shows Dio and the group the note from Zero, saying that in fact, if neither Sigma, Clover nor Quark had voted, they could have died.? Dio apologizes, saying that he didn't know this, and wouldn't have opened the gate if he had. Phi asks Sigma if he found any Axelavir in the treatment centre.? Sigma explains that he didn't, and that the pods he did find can't cure Radical-6.? He also tells the group about the strange cold sleep records.? Alice and K are keen to know who the "pod people" were, but Sigma says he doesn't know.? Phi points out something else: going into cold sleep would cause a person's heart to stop, and when someone's heart stops, their bracelet comes off.? Dio continues the train of thought: by putting themselves into cold sleep, then defrosting themselves immediately, they could safely remove their bracelets!? K points out that this wouldn't work for him, because of his armor, but Alice decides to ask the group to have a look in the treatment center anyway. Unfortunately, when they get to the Treatment Center, Luna reports that the Cold Sleep function of the pods has been disabled.? Sigma says that it worked when they looked at it, and therefore that this must have been set up by Zero to taunt the players.? Phi also points out that the AI Zero may have disabled the function after hearing Phi announce the plan.? K says this is unfortunate, but Dio asks him if he really thinks that, since everyone else could have escaped and left K behind.? The announcer calls 10 minutes left for voting, and the group plan to return.? Tenmyouji says he's planning to stay with Quark, as he trusts Phi and Luna to Ally with him in his absence, even though they could kill him by Betraying him.? Everyone else heads to the AB Rooms. Inside the AB Room, Clover says she's changed her mind about betraying Quark in his absence.? She says this is the result of something Tenmyouji said to her while they were in the treatment center, but she can't say what it is.? She just doesn't want to betray Tenmyouji after he trusted her with Quark.? Sigma points out that he was happy to betray her before, and Clover says, "I didn't know who he was."? Sigma is surprised by that - Tenmyouji told Clover his true identity while they were in the treatment room.? Clover leaves the choice to Sigma, saying that he could throw her off anyway. Allying leads to CLOVER; END. ? Betrayal leads to CLOVER; GAME OVER.